


The Falklands Resistance

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [63]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the UK hands the Falkland Island over to Argentina, Kaliopi arrives to take over the island and stop their hatred of Eurovision.





	The Falklands Resistance

In Argentina, the people didn't pay much attention to Eurovision. Which was odd because in the neighbouring countries, Brazil, Paraguay and Uruguay, Eurovision was pretty much all they talked about, due to it's nearly worldwide popularity and also because of the 2010 Eurovision entrants role in saving the Americans who had become victims to Yusaki's evil plot. But in Argentina, the Eurovision was only given a cursory notice, people knew it was happening, but they didn't care much. In the past this was partly due to Argentina's hatred of the United Kingdom. But tensions with Argentina and the United Kingdom had now lowered somewhat, due to the new ruler of Britain, Terry Wogan, and his efforts to strengthen the relationship between the two countries. No one in Britain cares about the Falklands Islands any more anyway, due to their fixation on the Eurovision Song Contest, and the Falklands' attack on Iceland had made them very unpopular in Britain. And so Terry Wogan returned the Falklands back to Argentina, who were very happy with this gift from Britain.  
And the president of Argentina, Mrs Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, sat on her shiny golden throne in her palace.  
"Bwahahahahahahaha!" she laughed, "Now all of the Falklands Islands are under our control! Ahahahahaha! That dumb Thatcher got what was coming, ha ha ha! All hail Terry Wogan!"  
All of Argentina was celebrating, and British and Argentinian flags hung up on the streets. This could have been the start of a very beautiful friendship... if it were not for things to come...  
\---  
Meanwhile however, on the Falklands... the island had been infiltrated by Prince William and Kate Middleton, who had snuck into the Falklands Islands using a small plane they had built in their underground base in Wales. They were telling the inhabitants of the Falklands vicious lies about the Eurovision...  
"The Eurovision cruelly kicked out us, the monarchy of Britain, and now it is ruled by the evil Terry Wogan, who is the dictator of the one-party state, and he controls everything!" Prince William said.  
"They make sure everyone loves the Eurovision... or else!" Kate Middleton said, "We tried to stop this insipid contest, but it didn't work, and we have gone into hiding here because of the Macedonian war robot otherwise known as 'Kaliopi'... we saw what she did to Lithuania. Her powers are immense... but we believe that in time we can befriend her and use her powers for our own benefit... and for your benefit of course..."  
"Yes!" William said, "For our new kingdom... the Kingdom of the Falklands!"  
The people of the Falklands cheered. They hated the Eurovision with an immense passion, and they hated it even more now that their new leaders, Prince William and Kate Middleton, also hated it. They wanted to join in their plan and help the former British monarchy with their 'vendetta against Eurovision'. And of course they wanted to reap the benefits of having the super powerful robot Kaliopi on their side...  
"With her..." Prince William said, "All of our dreams will come true! And Falklands will be part of the United Kingdom once again!"  
"Yes!!!" the people of the Falklands cheered for their new rulers.  
"Terry Wogan got rid of you because you did not pander to his Eurovision delusion! But together... we can make the Falklands great, we will bring on the downfall of Wogan's Eurovision obsessed, ridiculous government... and we will bring on the downfall... of the Eurovision!" Kate Middleton laughed, content with her evil ways.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Kaliopi was watching all the news about the Falklands on TV. Vlatko Ilievski and Gjoko Taneski were there too.  
"Er... are you sure you should be watching that... Kaliopi?" Vlatko asked.  
"Silence, thou!" yelled Kaliopi, "I shall watch whatever I please, isn't that right Siri?"  
Kaliopi brought her Iphone out of her pocket and it replied; "Yes of course Kaliopi!"  
"Ok," Gjoko said, "Just... don't be getting any ideas, ok?"  
"Too late," Kaliopi said, "I've decided already. I am going to the Falklands and nobody can stop me!"  
\---  
Kaliopi specifically requested to the Montenegro government that Rambo Amadeus go with her. It was unknown why she did this, but Rambo had a few ideas. The first was that Kaliopi knew that Rambo was secretly a Digimon. But how could she know something like that?  
\---  
"Are you sure I can go with Kaliopi?" Rambo Amadeus asked Stefan Filipovic, as Stefan looked down at his digivice.  
"Well of course you can go," Stefan replied, "Kaliopi has asked for you specifically and you are a very important person. Don't worry though Amadeus, because Kaliopi has many mysterious and wonderful powers, after all, look what she did to Lithuania!"  
"Yeah," Rambo said, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
"Nonsense, my dear digimon, she is no danger to you... the people of Lithuania... they were..."  
"They were what? Evil? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
"Well um..."  
"Because that's what Serbia said about Montenegro right before they bombed us!" the small Digimon said angrily, "Don't cha remember that?"   
"Look," Stefan said, "Whatever Kaliopi has done... whatever she had said... we must all... as citizens of the world... obey her. If she feels annoyed by us as a country, she could destroy us like she did Lithuania..."  
"Well then fine," Rambo said, "I will go with her. But only for Montenegro. And I can't believe I'm even saying this after what she's done... I don't even wanna think about it."  
"It's ok Rambo," Stefan said, "You'll be fine. If anything happens though, be sure to send a message to my digivice, ok?"  
"Ok!" Rambo smiled.  
"And Aslan gave you a human form, so be sure to goddamn use it!" Stefan added.  
"Fine, fine," Rambo said, reverting to his human form, "I don't see why... this is an insult to most Digimon..."  
"Well, you want to be in the Eurovision, in Baku 2012, don't you?"  
"Yeah! I wanna, I wanna!"  
"Then you'll have to learn to use it more often. You'll be in that form for the whole contest. We're lucky that the great lion of Narnia even decided to give you a form. But I guess he really is that big of a Eurovision fan..."  
"I mean come on," Rambo smiled, "Who isn't a Eurovision fan these days?"  
"Not many people... but there are many people who hate the Eurovision on these 'Falklands Islands'... that is where Kaliopi is going to be taking you..."  
"But why?" Rambo asked, "This is all very strange..."  
\---  
Looking down at the small Terriermon, Kaliopi knew she had made the right decision.  
And here they were in the office of the Argentine president.  
"Mrs. Kirchner," Kaliopi said, "You need to stop making people in the Falklands hate Eurovision! Right now!"  
"How dare you," said Mrs. Kirchner, "And you have come to see me about these ridiculous 'Falklands' islands, as you call them. Well here in Argentina we call them Las Malvinas! And as the president of Argentina I demand that you get out immediately!"  
"Silence, thou lowly wench!" yelled Kaliopi, "Thou art an imbecile of the lord's highest order! I demand that your country quits brainwashing these people into hating the Eurovision Song Contest immediately!"  
"Yeah!" said Rambo Amadeus, "You gotta stop brainwashing these citizens!"  
"It is not I!" said Mrs. Kirchner, "We are very sad to say that an unknown force is present in the Falklands, warping the citizens minds into hating the Eurovision..."  
"If this is truly the case... then we must find out who these wretched individuals are," Kaliopi said, "And stop them from warping these islands... poste haste!"  
"Man, can't we all just, get along, and be friends?" Rambo said.  
"A pleasant wish," Kaliopi smiled, "But my friend, it is not reality. And it shall never be."  
"Then what will we do now?" Rambo asked.  
"I'll tell you," Kaliopi said, "Mrs. Kirchner shall sign the Falklands Islands over to me and Macedonia. She will do it or I shall have to use my powers, poste haste."  
"Yes of course..." Mrs. Kirchner said, remembering the time she saw Kaliopi's powers on the news.  
"Then the islands are now mine?" Kaliopi asked.  
"That's correct, yes," Mrs. Kirchner said, "The islands are now yours. They belong to you now."  
"Excellent, then I will begin," Kaliopi said, "Showing them the true meaning of Eurovision!"  
\----  
Later that day, Kirchner and Wogan had yet another meeting. Kaliopi's actions were the only thing they talked about.  
"This Kaliopi nonsense is ridiculous! Something just has to be done!" yelled Terry Wogan.  
"I know... but it's hard... all the leaders... all the people of the world are scared of her," de Kirchner said, before adding, "I am scared of her."  
"As am I," Terry said, "But we simply cannot allow this to continue! What place is Kaliopi going to destroy next? It could be you or I tommorow, which is why we must act today."  
"You are right Terry, we must stop her. We must. The question is, what are we going to do about her?"  
"Oh," Terry said, "Don't you worry about that. I have a few plans."


End file.
